50 shades of Polinsky
by PetiteFarceuse
Summary: Come here, baby... You know you drive me up the wall... The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull... Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love... And it always seems you got somethin' on your mind other than me... Girl, you got to change your crazy ways... You hear me?
1. Chapter 1

_50 Shades of Polinsky_

 _Je veux que tout le monde soit préparé à l'arrivée de la nouvelle présidente ! Elle va arriver dans quelques minutes pour le tout premier débriefing, alors tenez-vous à carreaux ! Comparé aux anciens patrons, cette femme n'a rien à voir, elle est complètement hors-norme._

 _Mais... Monsieur Copeland..._

 _Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! En tant que C.O.O, je tiens à que tout se passe parfaitement. Si Madame Saphire m'a choisi en tant que tel, c'est qu'il y a sûrement une raison. Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les feignants, et vous non plus ! Une femme à la présidence de la WWE ne fera pas de mal, après le désastre de Vince McMahon._

 _Monsieur Copeland, Madame Saphire arrive._

 _Très bien, dites-lui que nous l'attendons dans son nouveau bureau._

Dans les parkings du quartier général de la WWE, une belle Berline de couleur bleu nuit faisait son apparition. Quelques fractions de secondes avant qu'elle ne se gare, et un homme d'apparence musclée, et plutôt grand, descendait pour aller ouvrir la porte passager arrière. Une femme sortit de la voiture, perchée sur de fins escarpins rouges, et habillée d'une élégante robe noire et blanche, dessinée sur un joli décolleté mettant en forme ses courbes somptueuses.

 _Bonjour, Madame Saphire. Vous êtes resplendissante, aujourd'hui, comme à votre habitude._

 _Cessez donc vos flatteries, Joseph, je n'en ai que faire._

Madame Saphire arpentait les allées du quartier général avant qu'une autre femme n'arrive vers elle.

 _Bonjour, Madame Saphire._

 _Bonjour, Summer._

 _Monsieur Copeland et toute l'équipe vous attendent dans votre nouveau bureau._

 _Merci, Summer. Veuillez prendre ma veste, s'il vous plait._

Ce que Summer fit, avant d'aller la mettre sur un porte manteau, et s'asseyant à son bureau, entouré par deux autres bureaux, où deux autres secrétaires répondaient déjà à des coups de fils. Madame Saphire fila vers le bureau de son pas assuré et droit, avant d'entrer.

 _Madame Saphire ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous !_

 _Bonjour, Adam. Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme. Mais je vous en prie, en tant que collègues, appelez-moi Lyah._

 _Comme vous voulez, Lyah. Permettez-moi de vous présenter votre nouvelle équipe créa._

Le C.O.O fit le tour de l'équipe, que Lyah prit le temps de saluer, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

 _Très bien. Bienvenue à tous dans la grande équipe de la WWE. Comme vous le savez, j'ai moi-même rachetée la compagnie à Monsieur Vincent Kennedy McMahon, et donc virer toute la marmaille qui traînait derrière lui. Vous êtes donc officiellement membres de la compagnie._

 _Merci, Madame._

 _Deuxième point : comme vous le savez, les superstars restent actives dans la compagnie. Concernant la Wellness Policy, un point a changé, et toutes les superstars ont reçues leurs nouveaux contrats. Le premier ou la première qui est diagnostiqué positif aux tests de drogues imposés tous les deux mois, sera immédiatemment renvoyée de la compagnie. Pas de traitement de faveur._

 _Très bien._

 _Troisième point que je voudrais clarifier avec vous tous, donc autant profiter que la direction et l'équipe créative soit là : je suis actuellement sous contrat superstar, ce qui m'autorise à officier sur le ring en tant que catcheuse dans cette compagnie. Bien évidemment, en tant que présidente officielle, je me mettrais au même rang que les autres superstars féminines. Pas de traitement de faveur pour moi non plus._

 _Très bien, Madame Saphire._

 _Prochain point : Concernant les titres régnants à la WWE. Je veux que le titre des Divas soit remplacé. Il est hors de question que cette blague reste telle quelle tant que je suis aux commandes. Je veux une création qui rendent égales les divisions masculines et féminines, me suis-je bien faite comprendre?_

 _Oui, Madame._

 _Concernant le titre masculin, le design est très bien, rien à changer. Les titres par équipe non plus. Le titre intercontinental n'a rien à changer. Et concernant le titre des États-Unis, je veux un nouveau design qui rajeunira la chose. Vous avez trois semaines pour me mettre tout cela en place, je compte sur vous._

Ainsi donc, toute l'équipe créative s'en alla du bureau, laissant Lyah seule avec son nouveau C.O.O.

 _Vous dirigez déjà cette compagnie d'une main de fer._

 _Je ne suis pas cette blague de McMahon père. Je dirige cette compagnie comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et croyez-moi que rien ne sera laissé au hasard._

La deuxième des trois secrétaires frappait à la porte du bureau.

 _Entrez._

 _Madame Saphire, les nouveaux athlètes de la division NXT sont arrivés pour signer leurs contrats._

 _Je... Merde ! Levesque ne m'a rien laissé !_

 _Je..._

 _Taisez-vous, Nicole ! Incompétente ! Trouvez-moi les dossiers NXT, et vite, ou vous direz adieu à votre poste minable !_

Cette dernière s'en alla sans un mot, laissant Lyah et Adam sortir les contrats pour les nouveaux athlètes. Une fois tous sortis, elle arrangea son joli chignon blond, remettant correctement ses lunettes, et remit sa robe correctement pour accueillir les nouvelles recrues, la troisième des secrétaires les accueillant dans le bureau une fois avoir frappé à la porte.

 _Allez-y, entrez._

Une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes arrivèrent dans le dit bureau, tous restant droits comme des i devant la directrice. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit un femme, son assurance et sa détermination en faisait une femme de pouvoir, et d'ailleurs très respectée.

 _Merci, Lana. Bienvenue à tous, et permettez-moi de me présenter. Je m'appelle Lyah Saphire, et je suis la nouvelle présidente de la compagnie. Je serai donc en charge de la division NXT, étant donné que Paul Levesque n'est plus en fonction ici. Comme vous devez tous le savoir, et si tout le monde a bien reçu son contrat, j'attends de vous le meilleur. Ayant été entraînés au WWE Performance Center, je me doute que vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard. Mais qu'une chose soit bien claire. Si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous ne répond pas aux attentes de la compagnie, et si ce que l'on m'a dit sur chacun et chacune d'entre vous s'avère erroné, soyez certains que votre avenir ici sera coupé dans l'œuf. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?_

 _*en chœur* Oui, Madame Saphire._

 _Très bien. Je vous souhaite donc, à tous, la bienvenue à la NXT._

Lyah accueillit chacune des superstars l'une après l'autre, leur faisant signer leurs contrats un à un, accompagnée de l'habituelle photo pour courronner le tout.

Quand tout le monde fût passée, quelqu'un refrappa à la porte.

 _Entrez._

 _Madame Saphire, un nouvel athlète est arrivé._

 _Oui, Lana m'a mise au courant de son arrivée un peu tardive. Faites-le entrer._

Sans y prendre vraiment attention, un homme fit son entrée dans le bureau. Et lorsque Lyah posa ses yeux sur lui, elle fût comme subjuguée.

Un homme plutôt grand, à première vue, 1 mètre 85. Brun presque noir, un corps plutôt musclé, au vu des vêtements moulants portés par le jeune homme. Mais quand elle vit son visage, ce fût l'apothéose. Une mâchoire carrée à souhait, une bouche divine prête à être dévorée, un visage tout simplement parfait selon elle, dessinée . Mais en tout et pour tout, ce fût les yeux d'un vert vif qui intrigua la jeune femme. Elle se leva, encore chamboulée par l'homme parfait qui se dressait devant elle.

 _Vous devez être Matt Polinsky?_

L'homme la regardait, visiblement lui aussi subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme.

 _Lui-même._

 _Bienvenue. Je me présente. Je suis Lyah Saphire. Présidente de la WWE._

 _En... enchanté._

 _N'ayez pas peur. Je ne vais pas vous dévorer._

 _Je..._

 _Asseyez-vous._

Elle s'asseyait à son bureau, passant le visage du jeune homme au peigne fin. Un sourire ravageur comme elle en avait le secret, et elle commençait à lui expliquer les règles. Pendant leur entrevue, elle ne se gênait pas pour l'admirer, se mordant même parfois les lèvres discrètement, rêvant au goût de celles qui se dressaient devant elles. Si tentatrices, et si charnues à la fois... Elle en frissonnait intérieurement. Mais, comble du malheur pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin, pas encore. Après presque une heure de discussion, le contrat du jeune homme fût signé. Et elle eût une révélation.

 _Il vous faut un nom de scène._

 _Vous pensiez à quelque chose en particulier?_

Elle se levait de sa chaise, pour marcher lentement vers Matt. Les mains sur ses épaules, une fois derrière lui, elle enleva doucement sa veste de costume, pour admirer les formes de l'homme présent. Elle tournait autour de lui, l'admirant sous toutes les coutures, et craquant intérieurement pour les fesses rebondies et si finement musclées du jeune homme, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son propre bureau, mettant intentionnelement son décolleté un peu en avant, et les mains en arrière en croisant ses jambes, avant de dire d'un ton sûr.

 _Corey Graves._

 _Je vous demande pardon?_

 _"Pretty girls make graves". Votre tatouage sur votre bras droit._

 _Oui._

 _Je vous vois sous ce nom. Corey Graves. Je pense que vous irez très, très loin._

 _Merci, Madame Saphire._

 _Je vous en prie. Appelez-moi Lyah. Et bienvenue à la NXT._

 _Merci beaucoup._

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, l'observant partir. Les secrétaires ne disaient rien, sachant qu'elles seraient réprimandées à la moindre phrase. Lyah restait adossée à sa porte, regardant le dénommé Matt s'en aller, se mouvant parfaitement dans ce si joli pantalon épousant parfaitement les courbes magnifiques d'un corps tout aussi magnifique. Elle en était sûre à présent : cet homme était pour elle. Elle le voulait coûte que coûte, rien que pour elle, non seulement pour parader fièrement, mais également pour pouvoir enfin réassouvir des désirs non exaucés depuis un long moment.

Avant qu'elle ne rentre, ce fût un autre homme qui fit irruption dans son bureau, refermant la porte presque immédiatemment.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

 _Lyah..._

 _Madame Saphire._

 _Oh, ne me fais pas jouer à ça !_

 _Et tu t'attends à quoi, Randall? Hein? Tu n'aurais pas oublié le fait que tu m'as expréssement demandé à rompre ton contrat de dominé avec moi?_

 _Je regrette... Tellement... Lyah, tu me manques... J'ai envie de toi..._

Le dénommé Randall avançait vers elle, et de sa hauteur, tout le monde aurait pensé qu'il pouvait faire de Lyah ce qu'il voulait, mais ce fût le contraire qui se produisit. D'une clé de bras, elle l'allongeait sur son bureau, se penchant au dessus de lui, son corps entrant en contact avec le dos de Randall.

 _Ça m'avait manqué ton contrôle sur moi._

 _Oh, oh, je le sais, Randy chéri, je le sais... Tu as toujours aimé que je sois ta dominante._

 _Oh oui..._

 _Que je t'attache à ce lit pour que tu ne puisses pas me toucher... Hmm? Tu te rappelles quand je t'attachais à ce lit pour venir te sucer lentement et langoureusement?_

À l'entente du sifflement qui passait entre les dents du jeune homme, et au vu de son jean inconfortablement tendu, ce dernier semblait excité par les paroles de la jeune femme.

 _Oh, Lyah, putain... J'ai envie de toi..._

 _T'as envie de moi, Randy? Hmm?_

 _Oui, j'ai envie... J'ai envie de toi..._

Tout en souriant, elle le relevait doucement, tout en caressant ses hanches, avant de le tourner vers elle, tirant son t-shirt vers elle comme si elle allait l'embrasser goulûment. Dans une feinte, elle fit comme si elle lui tendait son cou, et d'un coup de pied bien placé une fois la porte du bureau ouverte, elle le mit dehors sans aucune douceur.

 _Tu iras t'astiquer le poireau tout seul, Randall ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'enlever ta frustration !_

La porte claquée, Lyah ferma son bureau à clé, allant s'allonger sur son canapé en cuir, recouvert d'un plaid polaire en imitation peau de félin. Elle défaisait son chignon, révélant une longue chevelure blonde dorée, et enlevait sa robe une fois les volets de son bureau fermés. Une fois démaquillée, elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, emmitouflée dans son plaid.

Durant la nuit, elle s'agitait, sûrement en train de rêver.

 _Lyah..._

 _Madame Saphire._

 _Madame Saphire... Je... J'ai envie de vous._

 _Vous avez envie de moi, Monsieur Polinsky?_

 _Oui... Oui..._

Son agitation s'accompagnait de gémissements fins et poussés.

 _Oh, Madame Saphire... Encore... Encore !_

L'agitation de Lyah se fit de plus en plus distincte, accompagnée de gémissements eux aussi beaucoup plus poussés. Et dans un sursaut qui la fit se cambrer comme un diable, elle hurlait presque avant de se réveiller en sueur, et trempée comme jamais elle n'avait été trempée auparavant.

 _Je... Nom de dieu... Est-ce que je viens d'avoir un orgasme dans mes rêves?_


	2. Chapter 2

Lendemain matin, elle se réveillait donc à la même heure que tout les jours, renfilant sa robe de la veille pour aller vers les douches pour pouvoir se changer. Tenue de sport pour aller faire son jogging matinal, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête au Starbucks du coin pour prendre son modeste petit déjeuner. Douche pour se détendre, et une fois changée, habillée d'une robe rose, décolletée dans le dos, et aussi devant, d'une manière encore sexy pour mettre ses formes en valeur, ce ne fût qu'une fois coiffée et maquillée qu'elle allait dans son bureau, qu'elle s'empressa d'aérer. Assise à son bureau pour remplir les papiers laissés par ses secrétaires, lunettes sur le nez, on frappait à la porte.

 _Lyah?_

 _Entrez, Adam, entrez._

 _Bonjour. Bien dormi?_

 _Hmm hmm._

 _Vous avez reçu Mr Polinsky, hier?_

Dès la prononciation du nom, elle se redressa tel un ressort.

 _Oui, je... oui, pourquoi donc?_

 _Oh, seulement pour information. Il se dirait au performance center que ce jeune homme a une excellente capacité physique._

 _Oh, vraiment?_

 _Oui, vraiment. Certains entraîneurs souhaiteraient votre présence là-bas._

 _Très bien. Dites leur que je viendrais dans l'après-midi._

 _Au fait, ils voudraient vous voir tout de suite._

 _Tout de suite? Beaucoup d'athlètes sont présents?_

 _Toutes les nouvelles recrues de la NXT._

 _Laissez-moi deux minutes._

Papiers terminés, elle prit une veste de cuir pour l'enfiler avant de déposer les papiers sur le bureau de se secrétaire, et filer vers le Performance Center. Une fois arrivée, elle et Adam fûrent accueillis par Brian Kendrick, l'un des entraîneurs.

 _Madame Saphire. Monsieur Copeland._

 _Bonjour, Monsieur Kendrick._

 _Je voulais vous voir, Madame Saphire, il y a un athlète dont je souhaiterais parler avec vous._

 _Très bien. Adam, s'il vous plait, suivez Bill._

 _Très bien._

 _Il me semble que vous avez pu rencontrer Monsieur Polinsky hier._

 _C'est exact._

 _J'aurais souhaité que vous voyiez ses performances de vos propres yeux._

Une fois proches du ring, les yeux de Lyah s'illuminèrent. Matt était sur le ring, contre Adrian Neville, les deux s'entraînant du mieux possible. La présidente observait le jeune homme de fond en comble, ce dernier trop occupé à suivre son entraînement. Elle n'écoutait même plus les phrases de Brian. Matt se mouvait sur le ring tel un félin, ce qu'elle appréciait. Ses tatouages sur sa peau veloutée, ce torse parfaitement dessiné, orné d'un tatouage attirant parfaitement l'œil sur ce corps délicieux pour l'œil humain. Ce qui attirait le plus Lyah fût le pantalon du jeune homme. D'un bordeau soutenu, et surmonté d'une paire de bretelles tombant nonchalamment sur ses hanches fines et musclées. Elle l'observait, sans rien dire, prenant plaisir à décrire le moindre centimètre carré de son anatomie, tout en imaginant la sensation de cette peau sous la sienne. Elle l'imaginait très bien sous son contrôle, les mains attachés par deux rubans de soie blanche, tandis que sa langue se mouverait sur chaque recoin de ses abdominaux si joliment dessinés. Lyah imaginait sa voix sous les supplices qu'elle lui infligerait, elle imaginait ces yeux d'un vert profond la regarder de façon suppliante tandis qu'elle prendrait plaisir à jouer de ses zones sensibles pour lui donner une érection de tous les diables... Mais ce qui faisait le plus envie à la jeune présidente de la WWE... fût très certainement l'imagination de ses cris de plaisir lorsqu'elle prendrait le temps d'enfoncer doucement et langoureusement sa virilité dans le fond de sa gorge, jouant divinement avec le bout de sa langue tout autour de sa colonne de chair, tout en faisant croiser leurs regards, sans un bruit, sans un mot, mis à part ses cris de plaisir dans un orgasme déchirant tandis que sa semence coulerait lentement dans le fond de sa gorge, les spasmes du jeune homme faisant gémir d'envie Lyah.

Elle en était certaine et déterminée à présent : Matt devait être son dominé.

 _Madame Saphire?_

 _... Hmm? Oh, pardon, je... je réfléchissais. Vous disiez?_

 _Monsieur Polinsky aurait souhaité parler avec vous à propos de sa gimmick._

 _Pourquoi donc?_

 _Quelques détails à régler, d'après lui._

 _Oh, très bien. Dites à Monsieur Polinsky que je le recevrais dans le bureau de Monsieur Bloom après mon entrevue avec ce dernier._

 _Très bien._

Allant donc vers le bureau de Bloom, Lyah jeta un regard sur le ring, et recevit un sourire tentateur de la part de Matt. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un regard scruteur, avant de sourire. Une fois dans le bureau, la jeune présidente parla un long moment avec l'entraîneur du centre, avant que Matt ne fasse son apparition.

 _Je vous remercie, Matthew. Vous pouvez nous laisser._

 _Si besoin, Madame la présidente, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler._

 _Je vous remercie. Entrez, Matt, entrez._

Le jeune homme entra dans le bureau, restant debout devant la présidente.

 _De quoi vouliez-vous discuter avec moi?_

 _Je voudrais voir avec vous quelques points sur la gimmick que les officiels m'ont attribuée._

 _Un problème?_

 _Étant donné que sous mon ancien nom, je n'ai jamais changé, oui, il y a un problème._

 _Faites-moi voir les papiers que l'on vous a donné._

 _Ils sont derrière vous._

Lyah saisit les papiers derrière elle, avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Sans vraiment y faire attention, elle releva les yeux vers le jeune homme, assis devant elle, et semblant la dévisager d'un air plutôt désinvolte.

 _Y'aurait-il un problème?_

 _Non, aucun. Mis à part si vous pensez qu'il y a un problème, Madame la présidente._

Lyah se leva doucement de son bureau, avant d'aller vers Matt, lâchant doucement ses papiers au passage, et venant empoigner doucement la taille de Matt pour le plaquer au mur se trouvant derrière eux.

 _Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous faites?_

 _Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi, Polinsky. J'ai vu vos œillades depuis hier, et j'ai un moyen de vous offrir plus._

 _Excusez-moi?!_

Elle descendit doucement la fermeture qui trônait sous son décolleté, avant d'afficher sa lingerie fine à la vue du jeune homme.

 _Putain..._

 _Ça vous plait?_

 _Je..._

 _Dites-moi... Vous et moi... Nous pourrions faire de grandes choses... Et je peux vous aider à enlever cette vilaine frustration cachée sous ce délicieux pantalon._

D'un sourire coquin, elle laissait glisser sa main contre l'anatomie du jeune homme, révélant peu à peu une bosse bien dessinée sous son pantalon.

 _Madame Saphire, je..._

 _Chut... Laisse toi faire... Tu verras, rien n'est compliqué. Mais une seule règle est de mise aujourd'hui._

Elle chuchota à son oreille.

 _Touche-moi, et tu seras puni._

Sans vraiment comprendre, le jeune homme la laissait faire, tandis que d'une main experte, elle glissait sous son pantalon, révélant dans sa main une érection de tous les diables, tandis que le visage de Matt se détendait légèrement.

 _Oh, bon sang..._

 _Tu aimes?_

 _Oui... Oui..._

Les pensées de son rêve se réalisaient sous ses yeux. La voix suave et envoûtante de Matt se laissant aller sous le plaisir que lui prodiguait Lyah. Elle l'aurait embrassée sauvagement si son esprit ne lui avait pas crié de faire le contraire. Elle se contentait donc de lui donner du plaisir, les deux mains glissées dans son boxer à la texture légère et douce.

 _Continue..._

 _Je te demande pardon? Pour toi, je reste ta patronne, donc, je reste Madame._

 _Quoi?_

 _Une chose. Si tu veux mes faveurs, tu fais ce que je te dis. Si tu fais le contraire, tu es puni. Avec moi, voilà comment ça marche._

 _Alors, tu... Pardon, vous voulez que je sois votre..._

 _Mon dominé. Je veux que tu fasses ce que je veux, quand je le veux. Sommes-nous d'accord?_

 _Je..._

 _Sommes-nous d'accord?_

 _Je... Où dois-je signer?_

 _Je préfère ça._

Toujours les deux mains en action, elle profitait du contact de la peau de Matt sous la sienne pour faire parler ses mains expertes. Mais à l'entente des cris commençant à se faire de plus en plus bruyants, elle enlevait une de ses mains pour la plaquer sur ses lèvres, main dont il s'empressait de suçoter les fins doigts de sa nouvelle dominante pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir.

 _On dirait qu'on a affaire à un gourmand, dites-moi... Intéressant..._

 _Hmm..._

 _Mes doigts te plaisent? Hmm? Viens... Jouis pour moi, beau loup... Je sais que tu as envie de jouir..._

Prise dans l'envie de l'entendre gémir aussi bruyamment que possible, Lyah se mit à redoubler d'intensité pour qu'il lâche un orgasme, chose qui se produisit lorsque le dos de Matt se cambra dans un gémissement sonore, avant que son fluide chaud ne se déverse dans la main de Lyah, qui l'enlevait presque aussitôt, avant d'en lécher la moindre goutte.

 _Un goût sucré... légère sensation de miel... Hmm, délicieux._

Matt s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir du canapé derrière lui, reprenant son souffle comme possible, ne quittant pas Lyah des yeux, cette dernière dos à lui, farfouillant dans des papiers dans sa mallette noire. Lorsqu'elle en sortit un, elle fixa Matt d'un œil assuré, sourire au coin des lèvres.

 _Si tu veux être mon dominé, et totalement sous mon contrôle, signe ça. Tu t'engages à obéir à ce que je te demande, sans discussion. Si tu es gentil, je te donnerai une récompense de mon choix. Mais si tu désobéis, je te punirais. De la façon de mon choix également. Es-tu bien sûr de vouloir signer ce contrat, Matt?_

Sans réfléchir, il prit le stylo sur la table et signa le papier d'une façon nette et franche, avant de regarder Lyah droit dans les yeux.

 _Je serai le meilleur dominé possible, croyez-moi._

 _Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Tu peux y aller. Je ferai appel à toi lorsque je le déciderai._

Avant qu'il ne parte, Lyah s'empara de son portable pour y noter son numéro d'une façon spéciale. Une courte sonnerie retentissait, et elle le laissait partir, suçotant encore ses doigts d'une façon langoureuse et sensuelle. Porte fermée, ce fût presque aussitôt qu'elle fût rouverte.

 _Lyah !_

 _Randall? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

 _Tu ne peux pas me repousser indéfiniment !_

 _Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire?_

 _Tu aimais trop m'avoir sous ton contrôle._

 _Randall, cette affaire date d'il y a trois ans. Tu as mis toi-même le large, je te ferai dire._

 _Je veux redevenir ton dominé._

 _Oh oh ! Mais ce n'est pas si facile, il te faudrait déjà mon pardon, et tu vas avoir du mal à l'avoir._

Elle suçotait toujours ses doigts en soupirant.

 _Je... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

 _Il se pourrait que quelqu'un t'ait remplacé, Randall._

 _QUI?_

 _Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te le dire? Quel naïf. Ah ah... Randall, tu n'es plus rien. Ton contrat de dominé est brûlé et aux oubliettes !_

 _Lyah, je... j'ai envie de toi !_

 _Tu le mérites, tu crois?_

 _S'il te plaît... Sucrette..._

 _Tu te tais ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !_

 _Tu aimais que je t'appelle comme ça !_

 _Il y a trois ans de celà, R andall ! Trois ans, comment dois-je te le faire comprendre?_

 _Baise-moi._

 _Hors de question._

 _BAISE MOI !_

 _Sors de ce bureau !_

 _Tu devras m'y forcer._

 _Oh, mais je n'aurais aucun mal à ça._

 _Baise-moi, Lyah, je t'en prie._

 _Tes supplications n'y changeront rien._

 _Biase-moi... Baise-moi, Lyah, merde !_

 _Va t'en !_

D'un violent revers de la main droite, elle lui administrait une gifle des plus mémorables.

 _Mauvaise idée pour m'énerver._

 _Ne me cherche pas._

 _Tu veux me faire sortir? Tu devras me baiser avant._

 _Rêve._

D'une poigne de fer, elle saisit son intimité pour la tordre doucement, provoquant un rictus de douleur sur le visage du grand brun musclé.

 _Toujours aussi excité, Randall?_

 _Lyah, stop..._

 _Alors... sors... de ce... bureau... MAINTENANT !_

 _D'accord ! D'accord... je... je vais sortir. Mais lâche moi._

Elle le lâchait, non sans mal, le visage empourpré de colère, avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte et ne s'en aille en boitant, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa douleur en mimant une douleur de la cheville.


	3. Chapter 3

Lendemain, après une nuit courte, où Lyah fût obligée de remplir des papiers à tord et à travers, elle eût une envie soudaine. Son portable dans sa main, elle envoyait un message à Matt, se préparant à le recevoir.

 _"Hello. Dans mon bureau, 20 minutes. Je t'attends._

 _Impossible, je suis avec des amis._

 _En es-tu sûr?_

 _Désolé, pas aujourd'hui._

 _Très bien. Alors ne t'étonne pas si je ne suis pas seule quand tu seras dans les parages. Tu désobéis, tu es puni. Bonne journée."_

Aussitôt, elle envoyait un message à Randall, histoire de se venger.

 _Salut, beau brun. Désolée pour hier, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. J'ai vraiment été méchante avec toi._

 _..._

 _Je me sens seule..._

 _Où tu es?_

 _Dans mon bureau. Papiers... Tu sais ce que c'est._

 _Laisse-moi quelques minutes, j'arrive._

 _Je t'attends :)_

L'attendant donc, assise sur son bureau, les jambes croisées dans une position suggestive, ce ne fût qu'une fois qu'il frappa à la porte qu'elle le laissa entrer, et ce dernier fondait sur elle directement, l'amenant contre lui pour embrasser sa nuque sans attendre.

 _Nom de dieu, tu m'avais manqué, princesse..._

 _Ne parle pas. Je veux juste te sentir._

 _Avec plaisir._

Il l'emmena donc aussitôt sur la table près de la porte, là où ils avaient leurs habitudes lorsque les secrétaires n'étaient pas là. Stores ouverts, Lyah n'attendait qu'une chose. Que Matt vienne. Qu'il vire Randall pour prendre sa place. Prendre sa place pour lui faire l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais fait à personne. Sans domination. Rien. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Alors qu'il se retrouvait assis sur la table à la place de Lyah, celle-ci prenait le contrôle de leur ébat, se mouvant lentement sur Randall, celui-ci collé à sa dominante, pour embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps possible. Lyah ne disait rien, elle ne gémissait même pas, elle regardait juste Randall avec un immense sourire, lui gémissant déjà à ce que Lyah faisait.

 _Nom de dieu, à chaque fois, tu t'y prends comme une reine._

 _Tais toi._

Tandis qu'elle se laissait pénétrer sans rien dire, prenant le contrôle sur tout ce que Randall faisait, une silhouette faisait son apparition dans le long couloir menant à son bureau. Et lorsqu'elle aperçut Matt, elle eût un grand sourire, tandis que celui-ci regardait la scène, d'un œil qui semblait attentif.

Lorsqu'elle fût sûre de sa présence, son attitude changea aussitôt. Elle prit les mains de Randall pour les plaquer sur la table, amenant le haut de son corps allongé sur la table également. Et les seuls mots qu'elle prononça firent que l'expression du visage de son ancien dominé changea du tout au tout.

 _Baise moi._

 _Quoi?_

 _J'ai dis : Baise moi. Qu'il voie ce qu'il manque._

Les yeux bleus de l'homme firent un bond vers la porte, et son expression changea encore aussitôt.

 _Tu es sûre de ça?_

 _Ta gueule. Baise moi, merde !_

Prise par les hanches tandis que Randall restait debout, il prit une allure aussitôt animale pour tenter de la combler. Mais comme à son habitude, Lyah n'en fit rien, les yeux rivés sur Matt qui la regardait sans rien dire, admirant son corps à travers la vitre qui les séparait. Ses ongles plantés dans la peau de l'homme qui lui faisait l'amour comme un fou, elle ne s'empêchait cependant pas de regarder Matt sans arrêt, ses yeux disant tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer, se passant entre elle et lui. Sauf qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé, elle s'était vengé.

 _Putain, je... je vais jouir..._

 _Alors vas-y._

D'une envie folle, il fit claquer son bassin contre lui, tandis qu'elle ne disait toujours rien, et lorsque un cri grave se fit entendre, il la serrait contre elle.

 _Nom de dieu..._

 _Oh, tais toi._

 _Merci._

 _Remercie-le, lui._

Quand il se retirait d'elle, il la laissait s'habiller, avant de s'habiller aussi. Et lorsque la porte fût ouverte, Lyah prit les devants, et empoigna Randall par le t-shirt avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, sous les yeux de Matt qui dérivait le regard. Randall eût un énorme rictus de joie, en lui embrassant le nez, avant de murmurer à Matt, lui tapant sur l'épaule :

 _Bonne chance, mec. Tu l'auras pas cette fois._

Polinsky n'en fit rien, et de lors que Randall fût parti, il entra dans le bureau et claqua la porte.

 _Alors, c'est comme ça que tu la joues?_

 _Que je la joue comment? Et étant ta supérieure, je te prierai de baisser d'un ton !_

 _Je ne baisserais pas d'un ton ! Tu me punis de cette façon là, vu que je ne suis pas venu? Je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une erreur en acceptant aussi vite, et aussi facilement._

Lyah se leva d'un bond, avant d'aller jusqu'à Matt, l'empoignant à sa veste.

 _Maintenant, tu te tais, et tu m'écoutes. Lorsque je t'ai demandé d'être mon dominé, je ne t'y ai pas forcé, que je sache. Alors, au lieu de faire le malin et t'énerver avec moi, tu vas écouter attentivement ce que j'ai à te dire. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour que tu te rendes compte de ce que peut être une punition de ma part. Tu n'obéis pas? Je trouve un autre moyen. Tout simplement. Si tu ne voulais pas être mon dominé, il ne fallait pas signer. Point à la ligne. Maintenant, si tu veux t'en aller et déchirer ce contrat, fais comme bon te semble._

Elle sortait le contrat signé de la main de Matt, et le glissait sur le bureau.

 _À toi de voir si tu veux vraiment t'engager sur cette pente glissante. Mais une chose est sûre, reviens demain, même heure, ici-même et montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre, et nous pourrons discuter plus amplement. Maintenant, je te..._

 _Lyah, j'ai oublié ma... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là, ce clown?_

La présidente releva un instant les yeux, trouvant Randall et Matt face à face, la haine se mêlant dans leurs yeux.

 _Qui c'est que tu traîtes de clown, espèce de connard?_

 _Moi, un connard? Si t'as pas comprit qu'elle ne veut pas de toi, c'est que t'es vraiment con !_

 _Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le clown?_

Sans vraiment penser aux conséquences, Matt délivra un violent crochet du gauche dans le nez de Randall, celui-ci reculant de quelques pas en arrière avant de juger l'état de son nez. Lyah ne fit rien, ne bougeant pas d'un poil, tout en regardant la scène. Bonne façon de se rattraper, pensa-t-elle.

 _Maintenant, guignol, tu prends ta veste et tu te casses. J'ai à discuter avec la présidente._

 _Qui te dit que j'en ai fini?_

 _Moi !_

Lyah se leva aussitôt, se plaçant devant Randall.

 _Sors de ce bureau._

 _Quoi? Je..._

 _Sors... d'ici, s'il te plaît. Je dois lui parler._

 _Lyah, si tu..._

 _Si je quoi? Tu penses pouvoir me donner des ordres? SORS !_

Il s'en alla aussitôt, maudissant Polinsky du regard avant que Lyah ne ferme la porte.

 _Tu te décides à vouloir te faire pardonner?_

 _Dis moi quoi faire._

Elle retourna à son bureau pour s'y asseoir, laissant à Matt pleine vue sur ses formes.

 _Je te demande de faire une seule chose. Une chose que jamais personne n'a réussi à me faire connaître. Et avant toute chose, tu as oublié une règle principale._

 _Je vous écoute, Madame Saphire._

 _Voilà qui est mieux._


End file.
